Alguien como yo
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: ¿Te haz sentido tan solo que desearias tener a alguien igual a ti? Marceline si, y ese mismo dolor la a llevado a pensar cosas que sencillamente no tienen sentido. Cuando un pedazo de su imaginacion cobra vida y mas aun cobra las de otros, ella comprendera que la soledad...no siempre es tan mala.


Su cuerpo se mecía suavemente sobre lo que era su sala, llevaba horas así: Sumida en sus

pensamientos más profundos y personales. Sinceramente ese problema nunca la había acosado,

incluso hasta más que verlo como un problema era algo bueno para ella, pero conforme sus

"Historias" sobre las aventuras de su alter ego Marshall Lee se volvían más famosas entre las

princesas de Ooh (Algunas hasta tenían un Club de Fans) ella se preguntaba mas ¿En serio era la

única vampira que quedaba?

Antes de ella había habido otros, eso era más que obvio pues ella misma había matado al Rey

Vampiro anterior a ella. Una sonrisita escapo de sus labios al recordar ese hecho. Marceline

Abadeer no era una asesina, claro que no pero esa batalla fue un momento que cambio su vida,

algo que la definió y le dio un pequeño sentido a su vida, fue un momento de impacto.

Detuvo sus suaves movimientos y floto hasta quedar sobre el tapete que tenía en su sala, miro

hacia el techo y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Sera mejor que deje de escribir esas historias, quizás hasta termine demandada por Simón

Rio un poco por su propia broma, no era graciosa pero debía cortar todo ese tiempo de silencio

sepulcral de alguna manera ¿y qué mejor que una broma? Además, Finn y Jake estaban visitando a

la novia del humano por lo que estar con ella no era opción. Fuego y Vampiresa no eran palabras

que vieras en la misma oración sin "Se arrancan el cabello como pelea de prostitutas" en medio de

la misma.

-A veces desearía que fueras real…que estuvieras conmigo, que me comprendieras.

Se dijo, su propia voz la sorprendió ¿Le hablaba a su personaje? ¿A esa simple reflexión de lo que

ella una vez fue? Negó rápidamente. No podía dejarse caer en la locura del Rey Helado y creer que

sus cuentos eran reales. Es decir ella misma invento todo, solo se puso a sí misma como chico ¡No

más!...Pero, ¿Qué era Marshall Lee? No era solo un personaje "Cool" o un chico Cute que se la

pasara de coqueto con Fiona, el era todo lo que Marceline no quería ser mas…El era

verdaderamente un monstruo malvado.

-Que tonterías estoy diciendo….

Negó nuevamente, y se levanto de un salto flotando una vez más. Eran tonterías, ¿Por qué querría

tener un amigo como ese tipo? Era un cretino. Bueno ella era una cretina cuando se lo proponía

¡Pero ya no! Desde que se juntaba con Finn, Jake y Bonnie era una buena chica…bueno, quizás no

la más amable o cariñosa pero ya no era una busca pleitos eso era un hecho, además ¿Por qué

querría volver a la maldad? No era divertida, y solo hacía que "Papi" se la pasara llamándola para

ser la nueva a Reina de la Nocheosfera.

-Sera mejor que deje de pensar en tonterías

Se dijo mientras volvía a flotar, esta vez en dirección hacia la puerta principal de su casa, quizás un

paseo podría ayudarla a aclarar sus pensamientos tan difusos. Paso por el portal de la puerta y cerro tras de sí, se giro tras asegurarse de hacer dejado la puerta bien cerrada y voló por los aires

hacia afuera de la cueva donde estaba ubicada su casa. El suave aire meciendo sus cabellos era una

delicia y a su vez era algo desconcertantemente relajante, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a flotar de

espaldas contra el suelo totalmente calmada ¡Que relajante! Flotar era una de las cosas que más

apreciaba desde que se volvió vampira, ¿Cómo era que pudo aguantar toda su vida mortal pegada

al suelo? Ni ella lo sabía.

-Fue buena idea dar un paseo

Se dijo en voz baja, apenas audible. Un comentario sencillo y para sí misma, no era que estuviera

loca ni nada por el estilo; es decir todos nos decimos cosas a nosotros mismos a veces ¿No? Es un

detalle tan…humano, que curiosa palabra: Humano. Una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios ¿Seguía

siendo humana? No, eso era obvio, pero a su vez no podía negarse el sencillo hecho de que

aspectos básicos de su humanidad seguían predominando en ella, aun después de esos cientos de

años como Inmortal.

Un grito cortó el silencio de los cálidos y apacibles prados del Dulce Reino ¿Qué había sido eso?

Marceline rápidamente se pregunto mientras reincorporaba todo su ser en búsqueda de quien

profirió semejante grito, fuese quien fuese debió haberse llevado un susto de lo lindo pues esos

fueron demasiados decibelios por encima de un grito de "Un insecto me pico en el trasero"

-Alguien parece divertirse

Se dijo y su sonrisa se ensancho, su espíritu aventurero y busca problemas se activo de inmediato y

sin pensarlo en lo mas mínimo voló en dirección del grito ¡Quería ver la cara de quien pego

semejante grito! Una risilla escapo de ella al imaginarse a algún dulce ser con los pantalones

mojados por una broma pesada o alguna cosa "aterradora" mas al llegar al claro de donde el grito

pareció ser proferido su rostro perdió toda expresión, casi podría decirse que si no fuera por su

condición de inmortal se hubiera puesto pálida.

A varios metros frente a ella un dulce ser, un sencillo hombre Gnomo era sujetado ferozmente del

cuello por un par de fauces, los colmillos de su atacante perforaban su piel como si esta fuera de

papel y la sangre brotaba a borbotones en múltiples direcciones manchando la boca del agresor

pero no brotaba tanto como para manchar sus ropas. Aunque esto no simbolizo mayor problema

pues su camisa era nada más ni nada menos que una camisa tipo franela roja a cuadros negros, su

piel era en extremo pálida siendo prácticamente igual a la suya propia. Llevaba un par de Jeans un

tanto ajustados pero se veían viejos y derruidos, en sus pies un par de zapatillas Converse de color

negro con blanco.

Así, sin razón ni sentido, frente a ella flotaba él: Marshall Lee, el Rey vampiro. Su personaje estaba

frente a ella, profiriendo un feroz asesinato contra un inocente ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una ilusión? ¿Una

pesadilla o una broma? No lo sabía….pero al ver el rostro del vampiro separarse del cuello de la

víctima del momento y girar sus ojos rojos de demonio hacia ella….sintió miedo. Camisa tipo

franela roja a cuadros negros, su piel era en extremo pálida siendo prácticamente igual a la suya propia. Llevaba un par de Jeans un tanto ajustados pero se veían viejos y derruidos, en sus pies un

par de zapatillas Converse de color negro con blanco.

Así, sin razón ni sentido, frente a ella flotaba él: Marshall Lee, el Rey vampiro. Su personaje estaba

frente a ella, profiriendo un feroz asesinato contra un inocente ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una ilusión? ¿Una

pesadilla o una broma? No lo sabía….pero al ver el rostro del vampiro separarse del cuello de la

víctima del momento y girar sus ojos rojos de demonio hacia ella….sintió miedo.


End file.
